Power is Always Key
by 4catwoman23
Summary: This is a crossover between Warehouse 13 and Continuum. Myka Bering and H.G. Wells are searching for an artifact. It happens to be the artifact that brought Kiera Cameron and Liber8 into the past. Content Warning: This is femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Power is Always Key

**Rating:** PG (may change depending my mood)

**Summary:** This is a crossover between Warehouse 13 and Continuum. Myka Bering and H.G. Wells are searching for an artifact. It happens to be the artifact that brought Kiera Cameron and Liber8 into the past.

This is femslash. Bering & Wells are canon in my world (as they allude in the show). Please note that I won't toy with Kiera or Carlos' sexuality nor will I put them together. They remain partners.

**Spoilers:** Yes. If you haven't seen Warehouse 13 or Continuum, there could be some. I'll post a warning if I bring up specifics from an episode. This will eventually spin off into an AU.

**Notes: **If you don't have any knowledge of Continuum, you might be lost. When Alec converses with Kiera via her implant, it'll be in _italics._

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in this but my imagination. Infringement is not intended nor is any profit being made. If you think I am infringing just send me a cease and desist email. I promise to clean my room and put my toys away once I'm done playing with them.

A/N: I don't promise frequent updates, but I do promise to try my best. I don't have a beta, so I own any flaws, and I know there are some. If I don't get much of a response then I'll shelve this idea. I have hopes that you'll see the way that these shows can be melded together. Or, maybe that's just all in my head.

* * *

"_Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known." __  
__― Carl Sagan_

"Here are your tickets, your plane leaves at 2pm." Artie handed the envelope to Myka. "You're headed to Vancouver, Canada. We have two pings, one is an unusual energy pulse that took out the center of a bridge and killed a few people. The other one was a similar explosion that took out a power plant. It's probably an artifact."

"What's the story with the bridge?" Myka asked.

"The pulse was so powerful that it blew a hole right in the center of the bridge, official reports are that it was a bomb that caused the explosion, but no fragments were found. Our research indicates that it was something more than just an explosion." Artie said.

"Word is there's super secret agency investigation underway. Their cover is almost as deep as the warehouse." Claudia said looking at Myka, "I'm trying to find out more, but they're almost as difficult to trace as the warehouse was for me. Don't worry my lovelies, I'll find them!" With that the redhead spun back around in the chair and returned to typing.

"Well darling, shall we?" Helena headed toward the umbilicus.

* * *

8 hours later Myka and Helena dropped their bags in the hotel room. Myka collapsed onto the bed with a groan. "I hate sitting in the rear of the plane. It's too close to the bathroom and noisy. Ugh! I could not sleep at all."

"My poor darling. Perhaps next time you'll let me upgrade us to first class." Helena said, sitting down and patting her knee, "I do so enjoy the warm towels they provide."

Myka looked at Helena, "Shower, food, and sleep – in that order - then we should start our search."

Helena studied Myka, her eyes were red rimed with dark circles underneath. The usually sparkling green of her eyes was dull and lifeless. She looked utterly exhausted. The trip, while relatively short, had clearly drained the younger agent. "Myka, why don't you take the first shower while I rummage us something to eat?"

"Okay, that sounds good." The taller agent got up and headed into the bathroom. Helena frowned at her back. It was unlike her to capitulate so easily, she must be truly worn out. Helena sighed and headed to the desk to search for the room service menu. Finding one she paged through it, deciding on her order she picked up the phone and dialed. She looked out the window as she waited for the other line to be picked up. Their room faced west and overlooked the Pacific where she could see boats dotting the water.

Moments later, she hung up the phone having placed her order. She stayed at the desk gazing out the window lost in thought. She had not been back to the West Coast since she had crashed Myka and Claudia's hunt for Godfrid's Spoon. So enthralled in her memories, she did not hear the bathroom door open.

Myka exited the bathroom feeling much better. As she tightened the belt of the robe she looked up to find Helena staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Her face was bathed in sunlight and relaxed and unguarded in a way that was unusual for the author. Slipping up behind her, she placed her hands on Helena's hips and dropped a kiss to her temple, "Mmmm, thanks for the letting me have the first shower."

Startled out of her thoughts, she gave a small start before feeling Myka's hands grasp her hips. "So sorry, I didn't hear you. You're welcome my love. You looked tired. I was just recalling the last time we were here." Turning in the embrace, she looped her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"I remember some insanely hot author whisking me up into the sky and away from danger."

"Ah, yes. I do believe that the agent in question was coveting more than just my grappler." Her dark eyes sparkled with humor as she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Eyes dropping to her mouth, she followed the movement, "It's not every day that a sexy woman saves my life." With that, Myka leaned forward and captured her lips. Helena tightened her grasp around Myka's neck pulling her forward.

Feeling the smaller woman press them closer together, she could not contain a moan as she parted her lips. She felt the arms around her neck loosen as hands slid down her sides. Moments later she felt deft fingers working at the belt of the robe, she pulled her head back slightly as she whispered, "Helena" just as the robe parted, there was a knock at the door,

"Room service!"

"Bloody hell!" Helena snapped out as she paused. Looking at Myka, she apologized with her eyes as she re-tied the robe.

"How about you go change and I'll get the door, we can finish this later."

* * *

The next morning found them at the bridge site. It was under construction, which didn't leave them a whole lot of area to snoop around. Looking at Myka, Helena suggested they head to the police station.

"That's a good idea, maybe they have photo's of the area."

Returning to the rental car they headed out.

* * *

Kiera was working on her computer when Betty walked up. "There's some agents at the front looking for Carlos. They have some questions about what happened at the bridge."

Looking up, Keira caught flash of irritation in the other woman's eyes. She sighed to herself, sooner or later she was going to have address the other woman's jealousy about her relationship with Carlos or rather, her non-relationship with him. She just didn't have time to get into that right now.

"I'll go talk to them, Carlos should be right back. Would you let him know what's going on?" Standing, she headed to the front desk.

* * *

Helena was looking at the wall of wanted posters while she and Myka waited for the detectives in charge of the case. She noticed a great deal of them were members of a group called Liber8. She made a mental note to ask Claudia to look into it.

"Hello, I'm Agent Cameron."

Helena turned at the sound of the woman's voice. The first thing she noticed were stunning blue eyes. Her eyes quickly ran over the other woman as she took in the red trench coat, white shirt, and dark pants tucked into black boots. She was tall, nearly 6 foot in Helena's opinion. Meeting the other woman's eyes, she extended her hand, "I'm Agent Wells and this is Agent Bering, Secret Service."

Kiera grasped the other woman's hand as she did a quick once over of both women with her tech. The agent that had spoken to her was 5'7", slim build with wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, and dressed in a light blue shirt tucked into black pants finished with a brown trench coat. She did not immediately notice a service weapon. Her grip was firm, and consulting her onscreen readout, her vitals were within the normal range. No elevation in pulse rate or breathing. Meeting her eyes she noticed the offered smile did not reach them. Interesting.

She heard Alec comment in her head, _"Hubba, hubba."_

Turning to Agent Bering, she shook her hand. She was 5'9", green eyes, and curly brown hair. She was wearing a royal blue shirt with a black vest, and matching black pants. Her service weapon was at her hip. Her vitals were a little elevated, pulse rate was a bit high, skin was slightly flushed, and her hands were a bit clammy. It would be worth watching, perhaps she was nervous.

Returning her hands to her pockets, Helena studied the other woman. There was something about her that pinged her radar. _Since when do I make puns?_ She chuckled to herself, perhaps it was the studied look both her and Myka received.

"What can I help the Secret Service with?" Kiera asked. She knew Alec would be pulling up any information that he had.

Agent Bering spoke, "We are interested in the explosion at the bridge. We'd like to see the files."

Helena watched as Myka asked for the files. It suddenly occurred to her that the other woman had introduced herself as an agent. Remembering what Claudia had said about another agency being involved she interrupted the conversation. "Pardon me, Agent Cameron, but I thought detectives were in charge of this case. What agency are you with?"

Kiera looked back at dark haired agent who had an eyebrow raised, "I might ask the same about the Secret Service." Alec was filling her in on what the Secret Service actually did. She heard him mutter, "_She could read me the dictionary with that accent." _

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Agent Bering asked looking around the crowded station.

"Yes, right this way. My partner should be meeting us soon." Kiera lead them through the precinct and into a vacant conference room.

"Let me get Detective Fonnegra, I'll be right back."

After she left the room the women turned to each other. Myka started by saying, "Something is going on here besides the normal investigation. I'm going to call Artie and see if they have come up with anything more on what other agencies are involved."

Helena merely nodded as Myka pulled out the Farnsworth.

* * *

When she and Carlos walked back into the room, Agent Bering was in a hushed discussion with Agent Wells and both were looking down at something in their hands. They broke off when they heard the door, Kiera saw a device in agent Bering's hands being closed and quickly slipped into a pocket. She would look closer at it when she reviewed her CMR later that night.

Once introductions were made all four sat at the table. As they discussed the case, Kiera couldn't help but notice how taken with Agent Bering Carlos was. He kept looking over at her and letting his gaze wander. Agent Bering appeared oblivious to the appraisal. She glanced at Agent Wells, she was very much aware of the scrutiny the other agent was getting. Kiera's tech picked up an elevation in her pulse rate and a narrowing of her eyes. Ah, so that's the way it was. She was going to have to let Carlos know that his flirtations with the taller agent would likely net him nothing. She brought her attention back to the conversation.

"Sure, Agent Bering, I'd be happy to show you the _sights_." Carlos said, clearly hoping the agent had caught onto his double entendre.

"Please, let's drop the formalities, I'm Myka and this is H.G., we'd really appreciate seeing the files and the locations of the explosions. If there is a terrorist element we need check it out."

"Good, Carlos and Kiera" He waved his hands between his partner and himself. "Kiera and I are part of a task force that is working on bringing in a group called Liber8. We think they might be responsible for some recent robberies, murders, and kidnappings. We think they are behind the power station explosion. They are highly skilled…"

Kiera phased out the conversation as she heard Alec say, _H.G. Wells? Her parents must have been huge fans. H.G. Wells was a 19__th__ century author and often referred to as the Father of Science Fiction. He wrote several novels, one called the Time Machine that postulated that time travel was indeed possible. His books were very futuristic and might be responsible for some of the wonders you have in your time. _

_That aside, I've done some research on our new friends. Agent Helena G. Wells is a British national working for the U.S. Secret Service since 2010. Standard jacket, high IQ, studied at Cambridge, but I cannot seem to find anything substantial. It reads like your file Kiera, something that was put in place as a cover. _

_Myka Bering grew up in Colorado Springs, highly educated, eidetic memory, and speaks a whole lot of languages. Early in her career she lost her partner on the job. Rumors had it they were more than partners. She used to be Shift Leader on the Presidential detail and her career track was pointing straight up. In 2009 she was pulled off and suddenly re-assigned to an IRS facility in South Dakota. There is not much more on it, and that's strange. They're hiding something. I'll do more digging._

As Alec finished his update, Carlos was telling the agents he would have copies of the files ready for them in the morning. After making plans to meet up in the next day, the secret service agents left.

As the reached the street, Myka pulled out the Farnsworth. "It's time to see what Claudia has found out about our agent Cameron."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – First, I realized I made an error in the first part, they're in Vancouver not Portland. That error only really affects the opening paragraph and the conversation about the grappler. It's minor, but thought I'd point it out anyhow and fix it.**

**Second, I have played around with the timeline in Continuum. At this point in the story Kellog has stolen the piece of the sphere from Kiera, but Kagame has not returned, nor will he. I am using Liber8 from when Travis is in charge. From here on out, don't expect this to follow any continuity from the shows. The beauty of writing ff, is you can make shit up as you go.**

"_Power changes everything till it is difficult to say who are the heroes and who the villains." _

_Libba Bray_

_\*/_

"Well, it took some digging and a bit of creative searching to find anything on our dear agent Cameron. Her cover is deep, like Mariana Trench deep. She is part of something called Section Six. From what I can tell, it's an agency that fights extreme anarchist groups." The redhead looked up from the Farnsworth at something off screen. "Yes, Artie I fixed the sensors in the gooery." Looking back at the Farnsworth she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I have zippo on them. Nothing pops for who runs them or who's a part of them." She looked away for a moment and they heard furious typing. "To be honest, it's like Cameron didn't exist prior to the bridge ping, I mean, she has a file and everything, but it's light on details. It's like something the government puts together for a cover story. It's wonky, and if there is one thing the warehouse knows, it's wonky."

She met Myka's eyes, "I'm still looking, but I'd say your agent knows more than she's telling you, but that's nothing new."

"Thanks Claud, let us know if you find anything else." Myka closed the Farnsworth and turned to Helena. "How about we discuss this over dinner?"

Helena stood and waved at Myka to precede her out the door, "Lead on Agent Bering."

\*/

After talking with H.G. and Myka, Claudia decided to pause on her search for information about section six and focus on what their artifact could be. She initiated a search on the warehouse database for items that could cause explosions, given the results of that search were high, she narrowed it further by sorting out anything in the warehouse or that had been confirmed destroyed. That search was going to take a while, time to get back to investigation section six.

Suddenly, the threat detection program she had on her laptop started flashing a warning, "What have we got here?" Realizing someone was sniffing around her data, she executed an immediate backtrace. She was not worried about whoever was trying to hack into the warehouse system getting to any information. She had taken precautions by creating dummy files and breadcrumbs that lead an intruder in circles, allowing her time to trace them. "Oh, you're good, but I'm better." She mumbled to herself. Avidly watching lines of code on her screen, she began narrowing down where the breach was coming from.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that her dummy files had only fooled them momentarily, they were now past her first set of countermeasures and working on the next, "This is not good. Artie!" She abandoned her backtrace and focused on stopping whoever was trying to access the system.

Claudia heard Artie come up behind her, "We're being hacked. Whoever it is, is good. They've shredded my firewalls. They're almost in."

Artie sat down at his machine and quickly typed in a command, he may not be a whiz of Claudia's caliber, but he also had safeguards in place. His machine prompted him to enter his confirmation code. He paused a minute, turning to the redhead, "Claudia, can you stop them?"

"I'm trying old man, but they're nearly in. We're in major crapola if they breach us."

Artie entered his code and pressed enter. Suddenly the warehouse network went down and red warning lights started flashing in the office. "There, that will keep them out for now."

The redhead spun in her chair and looked aghast at him. "Dude, did you just unplug us?"

"Yes!" He snapped out. "Now get Steve and Pete up here and figure out who the hell could be infiltrating our systems. I need to call Mrs. Fredric." He pulled out his Farnsworth and walked out to the warehouse mezzanine.

She sighed to herself as she looked at her computer, patting the top of the monitor she said, "My poor baby, momma will get you back online as soon as she can." Pulling out her cell, she dialed, "Jinksey, we have a problem…"

\*/

Alec slammed his hands down on his desk, "I almost had you!" He let out a growl of frustration. _When you're online again, you're mine._

_\*/_

Helena and Myka showed up promptly at 7 a.m. to meet Carlos and go over the files. Once they checked in and got their visitor badges, the front desk officer buzzed them in and led them to the bullpen. Carlos was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Agents, I see you're right on time." The dark haired man looked up from his paperwork. "Cameron is running a bit late, have a seat and we can start without her."

Nearly and hour later Myka closed the file. "These are pretty light." She looked at Helena who just raised her eyebrows in response.

"We don't know a lot, just what I told you yesterday. The bridge explosion looks like a bomb went off, but there are no fragments, and no one is claiming credit for it. We know Liber8 is somehow involved, but we don't know how. They were at the power plant and they seemed to redirect the power somehow. Whatever they did caused a minor explosion. We do know that they are a violent group and both Kiera and I have had run-ins with them. To be honest, we've not faired too well."

"Good morning, I brought coffee." Setting down the carrier, Kiera handed Carlos his. Turning to the women, she waved her hand above the steaming containers, "Help yourself, they're black, but I picked up cream and sugar just in case."

"You're a life saver!" Myka groaned grabbing a cup popping the top and taking a sip. Her eyes closing in gratification as she swallowed.

Helena couldn't help but grin, knowing how the other woman adored her coffee. Snagging her own cup, she removed the cover and blew gently on the top before taking a drink.

Kiera regarded the two women, "Did Carlos bring you up to date with the files?"

"Yes, we're all caught up. Carlos was quite helpful. We'd like to check out the power substation." H.G. said as she stood up. "I'm sure you're quite busy, Myka and I will be just fine on our own."

Kiera looked up, her gaze narrowing as she caught the quick look between them. Catching herself becoming annoyed that she couldn't figure out their end game, she smiled wryly, everyone has secrets and none more than her. Why not let them go, she knew there was nothing to find at the site. Besides, the quicker they finished here, the quicker they returned to South Dakota.

As Myka stood, she pulled out a card handing it to Kiera, "Here is my number, call if you think of anything else."

Helena noticed the disappointed look on Carlos' face as the card was handed to the agent, instead of him. Letting an amused smile grace her lips, she made a move to leave, "Right then, should we head out to the power plant now, darling?"

As the agents left Kiera couldn't contain a knowing smile at Carlos, "Well, now we know who their favorite is."

Carols just rolled his eyes and headed back to his desk.

\*/

Helena and Myka arrived at the substation and entered without incident. The police had released the scene and the workers had returned to start repairs. Once they flashed their badges, they were left alone to look around as much as they wanted. As with the bridge site, there was nothing much to see, just a severed power line and the evidence of a power surge. The area around the line was slightly blackened. Workers, or the police, had already cleaned up any debris that may have been left on the site.

After separating and speaking to a few personnel, they met up again at the car.

Helena spoke first, "Darling, there is nothing here. Our artifact is long gone. We need to figure out something else, otherwise we've hit a dead end." Brown eyes met green. "I think we need to speak to Agent Cameron about Liber8."

"Let's try speaking to her without Carlos around, maybe we can get more information out of her that way. I don't think he's involved in this at all." Myka said as she slipped behind the wheel of the car, starting it. Pulling out, they headed back to the precinct.

\*/

After the agents left Kiera took a short walk outside, feigning the need to take a phone call. She held the phone to her ear pretending she was speaking into it. Alec was giving her an update via her implant on last night's activities.

_I almost had it! If they had not cut the connection we'd know what the hell was going on. I'll have access when they reconnect, in the mean time, how are you?_

"I'm okay." Kiera said. "I'm just concerned that the agents are far too interested in what's going on here. I just wish I knew what they are really after."

_Well their security was first rate and not at all typical of a government agency. All sorts of traps were set up to misdirect any hackers. Although, they've never met anyone like me before; I blew past everything and was almost in when they went dark. I'd like to meet whoever is in charge of their network. Their gui was ingenious." _

"I have no idea what you just said, but let me know when you get in. We need to find out what they are doing here. I don't want to have any surprises." Kiera looked up to see Carlos walking toward her, "I'll talk to you later, Alec, Carlos is headed this way." With that she closed their link. For Carlos' benefit she snapped the cell closed.

"Hey, feel like lunch?" Carlos said, grinning.

"Sounds good, you're buying and driving!" Kiera followed him deciding that any concerns about the agents would have to wait.

\*/

The warehouse agents had arrived at the precinct only to find that Carlos and Kiera were not there.

"What do you say to us getting lunch?" Helena had been watching Myka closely well, closer than was normal for her, and noticed the other agent appeared exhausted again. "You look a little peaked. Perhaps a good meal will help."

Myka knew that she was right. She was so tired. It felt like she was coming down with something, she just hoped it held off until the case was wrapped up. Smiling softly at the author, she agreed. "We passed a little place on the way here, why don't we go there and figure out our next move?"

As they pulled up to the diner they noticed Kiera exiting and heading into the alley. Thinking that was a little odd, they got out of the car and in silent agreement stealthily followed her.

Approaching the alleyway corner, they heard a man speaking, his voice low and cajoling. "You know I am the only one who understands. I am the only one that can help you. If you want to get back to your family, this is the only way to do it."

"Kellog, I want it back."

"You know I can't do that. As long as I have it you owe me." They didn't need to see what was happening to know he had stepped closer, his voice dropping another octave. "I think we can be friends, close, close friends."

Helena chanced a peek around the corner. The two were standing close together with Kiera's back to the alley entrance. The man was well dressed with slicked back dark hair and a decidedly arrogant look about him. She saw Kiera place her hand on the man's chest and slide it up the center, slightly caressing him as she leaned forward and whispered, "Never. Going. To. Happen." and pushed him away.

He stumbled backward growling, "Do you think they're going to just let this go? Travis wants you dead, Kiera, dead! I can help you."

She advanced on him snarling, "You forget who I am, Kellog. I can handle Liber8 and _you._ I will get back to our time, one way or the other." Spinning around she made a move toward the alley entrance. He reached out and grabbed her arm, jerking her back toward him.

Helena had seen enough. Drawing her Tesla, she dashed around the corner and into the alley, knowing that Myka was right behind her. "Kindly unhand the lady." Her voice oozing charm as she pointed the weapon at the man.

Kellog's unexpected grasp and tug had caught her off balance; she stumbled forward a bit before she effortlessly broke his grip, and following her momentum forward, she delivered a quick jab to his temple. Unconscious, Kellog dropped like a rock.

Spinning and pulling her weapon was as much instinct as training. Her multi-tool quickly morphed into her firearm. She was pointing it at the voice before she realized who it was.

Dark eyes met blue over the barrels of their… wait, what exactly was the other woman holding? Zooming in with her tech, she was analyzing the weapon as Helena spoke.

"Myka darling, I rather thought meeting at gunpoint was our thing?" The flirtation in her voice was unmistakable.

"Helena." The other agent said, exasperated. _Why must she always make light during these situations?_ Myka's eyes flicked between the downed man and Cameron. She had been quick, very quick.

Smirking as she took in the scene before her, Helena had made some connections in her head and she didn't think she was wrong in her conclusions. She was… what was that phrase Claudia loved? Oh yes, smarter than the average bear.

"I do think it's time we had an honest chat." She tossed her hair back over her shoulders and smiled.

Kiera noticed that this time her smile reached her eyes, "Agent Cameron I am, after all, the resident expert in time travel." With that she slipped her Tesla into the waistband of her pants, placed her hands on her hips, and looked expectantly at Kiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I know this is a rather short update. I've had a bit of an issue after seeing **_**Instinct**_** and it shook my ability to write Bering & Wells. In fact, so much so they are not in this update. Please take heed of the quote below, I chose it for a reason. Additionally, I am not a hacker. I have no knowledge of hacking, well, other than rooting my phone. So if anything I've written below is factually incorrect I'm sorry. Maybe. ~ Catt**

* * *

"_Patience is power.__  
__Patience is not an absence of action;__  
__rather it is "timing"__  
__it waits on the right time to act,__  
__for the right principles__  
__and in the right way." __  
__―__ Fulton J. Sheen_

\*/

Claudia hit the enter button and held her breath as the program ran. Coming up with a security package on the fly, and while offline, was not the easiest thing to do. _It's kinda hard to test something without actually testing it, _she mused to herself. When she was hacking the warehouse she could do it in real time. Offense versus defense, it was a whole new game now. Artie was far from savvy enough to have stopped her, but he did learn his lesson, hence the unplugging. Simple, yet very effective. She wished she had though of it! Although, it is why they worked so well together. She did the high-level tech things while Artie kept his eyes a little closer to the ground. She's never told him any of this though. It was hard enough keeping papa bear's ego in check.

"Are you done?" Jinks voice cut through her ruminations.

"It's running. We'll have to go online to see if it works."

"Tell me again what you're doing?"

"I'm creating a mirror of our system, but not really." Glancing at him, she noticed his confused look. Turning her attention away from the machine and focusing on him, she continued.

"Think of it like a photocopy of a tree. From a distance, you can see all the branches and maybe even the little things, like leaves and maybe dew on a leaf. But, if you were to try and zoom in for a closer look, it would pixilate. The closer you go, the more distortion you get, until all you see are boxes of blurry color." He nodded that he was with her.

"I'm building an image of our system that's similar, only in 3D. From all angles it will look complete. It's like being able to walk around that same tree, virtually, and seeing it from all sides. It won't be until you get closer that you see it's just a picture. By the time they figure it out, I'll have that naughty hacker who thinks they're smarter than me. No one is better than El Claudio."

Getting an evil look in her eye, she brought her hands up in front of her, and rubbing her palms together in the quintessential evil genius sign, her voice dropped an octave as she hissed out, "I shall destroy their happiness."

"I love it when you go all evil tech queen on me." Steve chuckled. He never should have let her watch Once Upon a Time. She was obsessed with it.

Laughing at him, she angled her right arm across her chest and flashed the devil horns at him. "Evil Regal forever!"

\*/

Artie was pacing the warehouse floor. After his conversation with Mrs. Fredric he was thinking, and nothing helped him more in doing this than making a list of areas that needed to be inventoried.

This situation had to be handled carefully. He really hoped she was right and they could trust that H.G. Wells would not do something monumentally stupid. He still didn't completely trust her. He trusted Myka, but not always when it came to H.G., her priorities were never the same where she was involved. Although, if they screwed this up, he could always make them inventory the Freud section. That would be enough to ruin anyone's day.

\*/

Alec had stayed at his system as long as he could. He kept checking in to see if the other system had come back on line, no luck. He hated waiting, but in truth if it were him, he would be coming up with a really creative way to keep someone like him out. He laughed, that even confused him!

He had spent the next few hours verifying his own system security. It paid to be careful as things could quickly turn, and the hacker could become the hackee. If everything he had learned from Kiera about his future were correct, he would be amazing. He needed to remember that was in the future, and while he was good now, there might very well be someone better. Nah, who was he kidding, he WAS the best.

When his mom called him away, he spent the next few hours completing his chores around the farm. Just when he thought he'd be able to catch up with Kiera, his stepdad decided he needed to attend another meeting. God he hated this shit. He headed to the house to listen to another rant about "… the corporations own us, blah, blah, blah." How about you do something about it rather than just talk? If you hate it so much, then enact change. Passive resistance from a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere certainly didn't change anything.

Instead of saying any of this, he took up his standard position against the farthest wall and settled in to fake interest.

* * *

**A/N – I promise not to string anyone along for much longer. This needed to be done in order for the next events to make sense. Hope you stay with me!**


End file.
